<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прогулка под дождем by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053335">Прогулка под дождем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka'>Lenuchka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021'>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux is Not Clan Techie, Date Night, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Kissing in the Rain, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Rain, Techie is Devious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тэчи пришла в голову мысль о романтической прогулке, но Мэтт засомневался: как погулять под дождем, если живешь на космическом корабле?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прогулка под дождем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783984">A Walk In The Rain</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious">GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Размер текста в оригинале: 1201 слово.</p><div>
  <p>Special thanks to <b> GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)</b> for allowing this translation ❤</p>
</div>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Давай прогуляемся под дождем.</p><p>Тэчи прошептал эти слова Мэтту в грудь и так тихо, что тот решил: приснилось.</p><p>— Ты не спишь? — спросил он, не ожидая ответа.</p><p>Тэчи приподнял голову, вглядываясь в него сквозь уставную темноту ночного цикла.</p><p>— Конечно нет.</p><p>— Ой. Я думал, ты разговариваешь во сне.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Мэтт покраснел. Должно быть, у него еще не восстановился слух после эвакуации со «Старкиллера».</p><p>— И что же ты сказал? Готов поклясться, что ты предложил прогулку под дождем.</p><p>— Предложил, — ответил Тэчи. Судя по тону, он улыбался. Его глаза чуть слышно радостно жужжали. — Ночью там чудесно и никого нет.</p><p>— А, так это мне снится сон. Тогда ладно, — Мэтт нежно похлопал Тэчи по плечу и закрыл глаза. Какой милый, нелепый сон.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Мы на звездном разрушителе, а на них дождь не идет. — Это знали все, кто хоть что-то понимал в космических кораблях.</p><p>Тэчи захихикал:</p><p>— Держу пари на неделю десертных пайков, что идет.</p><p>Мэтту не стоило так легко заглатывать наживку, но Тэчи был слишком милым, а пари очень легким. Чересчур легким.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>**~*~**</p>
</div><p>На двери, к которой их подвел Тэчи, отсутствовала табличка.</p><p>Теперь такое стало обыденностью. Генерал страдал шпиономанией, и Мэтт четверть дня проводил в блужданиях. Но дверь, похоже, и не предназначалась для людей. В нижней части был проход для мышиных дроидов, которым явно постоянно пользовались, в других местах стыки запылились.</p><p>Впечатление, что они не должны здесь находиться, только усиливалось из-за того, что на этот раз Тэчи был в своей офицерской форме.</p><p>Мэтт не знал, какое именно звание носил Тэчи. Полоска звания выглядела нечетким узором, который Мэтт никак не мог как следует изучить, — всегда отвлекался на то, как странно форма искажала фигуру Тэчи. Иногда он задумывался: интересно, генерал Хакс под формой такой же тощий, как Тэчи? Но мысль о голом Хаксе слишком будоражила, чтобы надолго на ней сосредоточиться.</p><p>Чтобы избавиться от назойливого образа, Мэтт потряс головой и постарался сконцентрироваться на действиях Тэчи.</p><p>Возможно, его неизвестное звание позволяло законно открыть эту дверь, но то, как долго он возился с панелью доступа, свидетельствовало об обратном.</p><p>Мэтт как раз собирался высказаться по этому поводу, когда раздалось драматичное шипение дверных засовов. Облако настоящего тумана проплыло под потолком, и очки Мэтта моментально запотели.</p><p>Прежде чем стекла прояснились, Тэчи схватил его за руку и потащил вперед.</p><p>Сначала Мэтт ощутил сильную влажность. Он тут же почувствовал, как его кудри распушились, превратив его в ходячий ватный шарик. Если он пробудет здесь слишком долго, волосы, вероятно, обвиснут вокруг его ушей.</p><p>Затем — запах.</p><p>Он вырос на космических станциях и строительных платформах, но за несколько лет, проведенных на базе «Старкиллер», узнал запах природы. Пахло не зеленью хвойного леса, но чем-то достаточно похожим, и его накрыла волна ностальгии.</p><p>— Ой, прости.</p><p>Очки аккуратно сняли с его носа. Даже без конденсата Мэтт различал лишь нечеткие очертания Тэчи, вытирающего линзы очков краем форменного кителя. Но и без четкой картинки Мэтт мог сказать, что вид Тэчи бесконечно далек от человека, одетого по уставу. Неудивительно, что брат обычно позволял ему носить гражданскую одежду.</p><p>— Держи, — Тэчи подчеркнул сказанное нежным поцелуем и вернул очки на место.</p><p>Мэтт никогда в жизни не видел столько зелени. Тэчи среди миллионов листьев казался апельсиновым или персиковым цветком. Он застенчиво улыбнулся от уха до уха.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в гидропонику, — Тэчи по-хозяйски махнул рукой.</p><p>Мэтт не мог не улыбнуться в ответ:</p><p>— Я понятия не имел, что у нас на борту есть нечто подобное.</p><p>— Это секрет, — взяв Мэтта за руку, Тэчи повел его в гущу зелени. — Такие комнаты раньше во внеслужебное время могли посещать все члены экипажа, но бывали случаи, когда штурмовики, оставленные без присмотра, э-э, пробовали свои силы в выращивании контрабанды. Несколько лет назад произошел инцидент с выпечкой... Армитаж очень расстроился, когда перестал галлюцинировать. Так что теперь это место открыто только для командного состава.</p><p>Когда Мэтт вытаращил глаза, Тэчи покраснел.</p><p>— И для нас, конечно, потому что я взломал, у меня нет, я не... я имею в виду, я...</p><p>— Какое у тебя звание? Неужели?</p><p>— Засекречено, — быстрый, как бластерный выстрел, ответ и появившаяся на лбу морщинка показывали, что Тэчи предпочел бы не говорить об этом.</p><p>— Хорошо, но здесь все еще не идет дождь, — сказал Мэтт, чтобы сменить тему. — Случайные капли конденсата не в счет.</p><p>Тэчи одарил его хитрой улыбкой, чересчур похожей на улыбку своего брата, но взял ладонями обе руки Мэтта и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать, так что Мэтту было простительно не заметить этого сходства.</p><p>— Подожди, — прошептал Тэчи ему в губы.</p><p>— Подождать че... — Мэтт не успел закончить вопрос, ощутив во рту чужой язык.</p><p>Над ними что-то щелкнуло, затем еще раз, а потом...</p><p>— А-а-а! Крифф! — Мэтт инстинктивно пригнулся, стукнув очками Тэчи по носу, когда с потолка внезапно полилась вода.</p><p>Он принимал душ, но всегда голым, попадал в метель, но укутанным в полдюжину слоев одежды, и никогда раньше не оказывался под дождем. Комбинезон мгновенно промок, а волосы прилипли ко лбу. Странное ощущение, которое Мэтту не слишком понравилось, пока он не поднял взгляд.</p><p>Тэчи избавился от кителя и стоял под одним из разбрызгивателей, раскинув руки. Его худощавое тело облегала майка, подчеркивающая все то, что Мэтт в нем особенно любил. От холодной воды его соски затвердели, а расслабленная поза давала возможность рассмотреть симпатичный животик, виднеющийся из галифе.</p><p>— Детка, — вздохнул Мэтт, когда Тэчи откинул назад волосы, похожие на тяжелые медные ленты. — Ты прекрасен.</p><p>— Я знал, что тебе пойдет быть насквозь мокрым, — ответил Тэчи и шагнул вперед, чтобы еще раз его поцеловать. — И теперь ты мне должен неделю десертов.</p><p>Мэтт печально покачал головой:</p><p>— Тебе не кажется, что пари не совсем честное? Ты единственный знал, что здесь находится.</p><p>— Но я же не говорил, что собираюсь сделать с десертами.</p><p>Тэчи подмигнул, вероятно, пытаясь выглядеть соблазнительно, но получилось откровенно непристойно. Мэтт больше всего на свете любил эти подмигивания.</p><p>— Хм, — он наклонился за еще одним поцелуем. — Расскажи мне.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>